Vidage de sac sur un pont
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Oneshot non yaoi SakuSasu Quand Sakura vagabonde seule le soir et qu'elle doit recoller les morceaux d'une vie brisée. Reviews please !


Vidage de sac sur un pont

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Série : Naruto

Auteur : Mydaya, avec un peu d'aide de la part de Senvisage que je remercie humblement car c'est grâce à lui qu'il y a un titre.

Genre : Hétéro pour une fois, SakuSasu. Pleins de sentiments sucrés : donc sortez vos mouchoirs. Je dédie cette fic à Sakura Uchiwa qui m'a demandé gentiment d'écrire une fic sur ce couple.

Disclaimer : Aucun des tourtereaux n'est à moi.

—  pour les paroles des persos

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'était un soir comme les autres, avec un soleil lumineux disparaissant petit à petit derrière les rangées de maisons.

Sakura rentrait chez elle après avoir fait un saut chez son amie Ino. Elles ne s'étaient plus disputées depuis environ… un mois peut-être. Leur inimité était dû à leur rivalité sur Sasuke, mais Ino avait du faire face à une déclaration d'amour de la part de Shikamaru. Après ça, elle n'allait quand même pas rester accrochée à un bloc de glace.

Sakura l'admirait, elle qui était si courageuse. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses n'arrivait pas à sortir le ninja brun de ses pensées. Ces temps-ci, elle l'avait laissé tranquille, comprenant qu'elle devenait parfois un peu lourde.

La marque d'Orochimaru avait accentué le comportement ténébreux de Sasuke et Sakura s'était bien rendu compte de son attitude sombre. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle l'avait laissé tomb : personne ne pourrait le remplacer à ses yeux. Mais…

Marchant en regardant tristement ses pieds, elle s'aperçut qu'elle montait un pont. Elle serait bientôt arrivée : sa maison n'était pas si loin que ça.

En haut du pont, un étrange sentiment lui fit relever la tête. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle aperçut le garçon de ses pensées debout sur le bord du pont et regardant la ville qui s'étendait devant lui.

—  Sasuke !

Il ne tourna même pas la tête. Se disant que ça faisait quand même pas mal de temps qu'elle l'avait laissé tranquille, Sakura s'approcha pour parler un peu.

—  Ne t'approche pas, gronda Sasuke.

—  Mais…

Sa voix était étrange. N'arriverait-il pas à contrôler la marque sur son cou ? Se laissait-il emporter par l'emprise d'Orochimaru ? Il fallait le sortir de là au plus vite.

Sakura s'approcha résolument.

—  Si tu fais un pas de plus, je saute.

Sakura resta figée d'horreur. Sasuke pleurait. Toutes les larmes de son corps. Il arrivait à peine à contrôler le tremblement de son corps.

—  Pourquoi ?

La voix de Sakura n'était qu'un murmure tremblant. Elle ne s'avançait plus, de peur de perdre à jamais celui qu'elle aimait tant.

—  Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Tu es trop bornée et tu crois trop que la vie est magnifique. Il te suffit que le soleil brille pour que tu t'amuses, tu es si frivole.

—  Je…

Etait-ce vraiment lui ? C'était possible. Mais il fallait absolument qu'elle le sauve. Par n'importe quel moyen. Son cerveau méthodique refit surface et elle analysa presque calmement la situation.

—  Frivole ? Avec toutes les guerres entre les différents villages cachés et même entre les clans, au sein même des villages de ninjas, je crois qu'il faut savoir s'amuser. C'est peut-être pour moi un moyen de défense. Avec tous les livres que j'ai lu, je sais que la vie d'un ninja n'est pas toujours rose. Alors je me dis qu'il faut profiter pleinement de ce qu'on vit pour… pour exister.

—  Les livres n'expliquent pas tout.

—  C'est pour ça qu'il faut vivre. Pour comprendre ce qui nous entoure par nous-mêmes.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

—  Je ne sais pas, explique-moi.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle ne put garder sa vision méthodique des choses et se vit pleurer amèrement, comme son coéquipier. Ils devaient être pitoyables à voir, tous les deux en train de chialer.

—  J'en ai marre. J'ai toujours été le meilleur et il fallait que ça dure. Au début, c'était pour que mon père reconnaisse ma valeur, pas comme un prolongement de mon frère. Mais après, j'avais tellement envie de battre mon frère… et puis aussi Naruto.

Il eut un sourire à cette pensée, à ce triple idiot toujours en train de faire une gaffe, avec son sourire niais. Sakura sourit elle aussi malgré elle, le visage du turbulent ninja blond apparaissant devant ses yeux.

—  Quel abruti celui-là, murmura Sasuke. Il ne voit pas plus loin que son nez. Il est un peu comme toi : en train de faire son intéressant et trouvant tous les prétextes pour s'amuser.

—  Ce n'est pas une raison pour… pour…

Elle éclata en sanglot malgré sa bonne volonté à ne pas paraître aussi pathétique, aussi misérable.

—  Tout me fatigue. J'aimais bien être avec vous, Naruto et toi. Mais je me suis rendu compte du ridicule de la situation. Je ne pourrais jamais être heureux. Je ne me souviens que vaguement de mes parents, mon frère est l'homme que je veux à tout prix tuer. Je ne vis que pour sa mort. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte que tout n'était que folie. Si je le tue, je n'aurais plus rien, je veux dire au fond de moi.

—  Mais… et tes amis ?

—  Qui ?

—  Je… je veux parler de nous, de Naruto, de moi, de Kiba, de Shino, d'Hinata, de… Oh et puis je m'en fiche !

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers elle. Leur visage à tous deux était sillonné de larmes, mais Sakura affichait un air déterminé et triste à la fois.

—  Je m'en moque des autres ! Je veux que tu vives pour moi et pour moi seule ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse quand j'ai appris qu'on allait faire équipe. Et malgré tout ce que tu m'as fait, je t'ai toujours aim ! Je ne veux que ton bonheur, mais là… je veux être égoïste rien qu'une fois. Je ne veux plus mentir à moi-même ou à toi ! Je veux être avec toi et j'aimerais tant que tu décides de vivre, tout ça pour moi, pour me faire plaisir.

—  Sakura…

—  Mais non… il ne faut pas ! Dans ces moments-là, il faut se dire que tu dois souffrir mille fois plus que moi. Moi qui apprend rapidement tout ce qui sort d'un livre, comme tu l'as si justement bien dit, et bien je devrais te dire que toi, tu as pleins de choses à découvrir et tout ce qui va avec. Mais… je n'y arrive pas. Pardon… je n'arrive pas à sortir quelque chose de cohérent. J'aimerais tellement que tu restes avec moi… Excuse-moi.

Elle baissa la tête, n'arrivant pas à se concentrer assez en voyant le brun souffrir autant. Il était si beau, même ainsi. Non elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aimer, ni même d'oser l'approcher. Il était comme une divinité de l'air, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais prendre entre ses mains mortelles.

Sasuke sauta de son perchoir et vint enlacer Sakura fortement. Il n'avait pas sauté de l'autre côt ! Sakura restait immobile, trop peu sûre de ce qui lui arrivait. S'attendant à moitié à ce que le beau ténébreux reparte directement dans le vide, l'enlaçant simplement pour lui dire un dernier adieu.

—  Sasuke…, souffla-t-elle.

—  Chut… S'il te plaît.

Sakura sut alors qu'il ne partirait pas.

Elle leva timidement ses bras et le serra contre elle, comme s'ils se consolaient l'un l'autre, en train de pleurer tous les deux. Sasuke enfouissait sa tête dans l'épaisse chevelure de sa coéquipière tandis que celle-ci semblait chercher du réconfort dans son cou si chaud.

Après quelques instants, ils se relâchèrent et leurs yeux humides exprimèrent ce qu'ils pensaient sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de prendre la parole. Sakura essayait un faible sourire, mais Sasuke se contenta de lui prendre la main. Ils restèrent ensemble durant ce qu'il leur sembla une éternité.

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Mydaya : Voilà c'est fini. Un petit one-shot hétéro pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le yaoi. Bon je ne suis pas très fière de cette fic parce qu'elle est un peu trop mielleuse à mon goût… Enfin, peut-être que ça intéressera des gens de la reviewer ! -p Merci d'avance !!


End file.
